fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mozu
, Mozume |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =October 6 |nationality =Hoshido |residence =Small Village |relatives =Unnamed Mother |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Paralogue 1: Tragic Start |class =Villager |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Juri Kimura English Karen Strassman }} Mozu is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on all three of the routes. Profile Mozu is a villager from Hoshido, who until the days war broke in had lived peacefully in a small village in the border between Hoshido and Nohr. In her Paralogue, her village is attacked by the Faceless, killing everybody else. As Mozu and her mother nearly make it out of the village, her mother is killed by one of the Faceless and Mozu survives just because she managed to hide in the nearby woods. As luck would have it, she would be rescued by Corrin and their army, who had been told about the attack and were looking for survivors. Faced with few options, since she is by herself and has nothing of value anymore, Mozu joins Corrin's army, and strives to be useful to their cause and to make up for everyone else's sacrifice. Personality Often portrayed as a meek character with low self-confidence, Mozu is hesitant to attempt new things that she is not particularly adept in. Her supports depict her as such, where she requires the encouragement of her conversational partners in order to pick up skills that are useful to her on the battlefield. Her supports with Silas and Ryoma particularly support this fact, as both men offer to personally train her, to which she does not accept at first but eventually agrees in order to move on from her trauma, be of use to Corrin's army as a soldier and prove to herself that she does have courage. Otherwise however, her supports reveal her to be in possession of a blunt, unabashed personality in things she knows about, where she does not hesitate to point out the mistakes committed by others and their flaws. She is also one of few female characters in S supports who consistently and proactively ask for her love interest's hand in marriage. In truth, she is actually physically robust. As revealed in her supports with Corrin, her life as a villager is one that demands her to engage in manual labor such as crop cultivation and animal hunting for sustenance and has grown surprisingly strong for someone of her age as a result. Not only that, Mozu has acquired, if not excelled in, a variety of skills and traits that has helped her throughout her life on the farm and still helps significantly as a member of Corrin's army. One of Mozu's more recognizable talents is cooking. When taking shifts in the Mess Hall, if she cooks food of a good quality, she will proudly mention that back home, the villagers often asked her to cook. Such talent is further confirmed through her supports with Saizo, where her cooking reminds him of the food native to his home village, stating that he prefers it over the heavier food commonly served in Shirasagi. Her hunting and trapping skills are also among the best in the army, as she hunted a bear single-handedly from learning skills and tricks from an old man in her village prior to the Faceless attack and is capable of hunting boars alone. Mozu is also known to possess a humble spirit, not valuing any wealth or luxuries and preferring a simplistic lifestyle as opposed to an extravagant one. This is made evident in her supports with Oboro where, in response to Oboro cheerfully remarking that her endearing appearance will be enhanced with the right clothes and makeup, she quietly states that they will not obscure the fact that she is, at heart, a country girl. In-Game Base Stats Paralogue 1 - Tragic Start Lance - E |Item=Brass Naginata Vulnerary }} Growth Rates Class: |30% |40% |5% |50% |55% |45% |35% |30% |} * Note: These are Mozu's default growth rates—unaffected by class and aptitude. |40% |50% |5% |60% |65% |65% |45% |30% |} * Note: These are Mozu's class growths without aptitude bonus. Aptitude adds 10% to each of the values above. |50% |55% |5% |60% |65% |55% |45% |30% |} * Note: These are Mozu's class growths without aptitude bonus. Aptitude adds 10% to each of the values above. |50% |60% |5% |60% |60% |60% |45% |35% |} * Note: These are Mozu's class growths without aptitude bonus. Aptitude adds 10% to each of the values above. Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | 0 | +1 | +1 | +1 | 0 | -2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Male) * Jakob * Kaze * Silas Hoshido * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Kaden * Azama * Hinata * Subaki * Hayato Nohr * Xander * Leo * Benny * Keaton * Arthur * Laslow * Odin * Niles Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Oboro * Effie * Nyx * Mozu's child Overall Base Class Mozu is the Villager character of Fates. She starts off with extremely poor stats typical of her archetype. The later she is recruited, as her paralogue is not mandatory, the more of a liability these low bases make her, especially in Conquest. In Birthright and Revelation as well as the availability of Boo Camp, this is less of a problem as the external battles can be adjusted to train her up to speed with the army at the moment. If she is given enough training, she grows splendidly compared to most Fates first generation units thanks to her Aptitude skill, boosting her growth rates for all stats by 10%, raising nearly all of her stats, except her Magic and Resistance, to at least 50%. When trained up to Level 10, she learns Underdog which increases her hit and avoid when battling foes of higher level, which Mozu will have to deal with most likely as she trains. Once properly trained, Mozu becomes a potent offensive unit and a master of terrain thanks in part to her personal skill, Forager, which heals 20% of Mozu's maximum health at the start of the turn if she is standing on a Mountain, Forest, Field, or Waste tile. In most of the late game maps, her personal skill loses some potency as the lack of indoor terrain options drop the usability of the skill. Unlike the Villager class in Fire Emblem Awakening, this iteration of the Villager class can promote, and both promotions still retain usage of Lances, so training her with lances are not lost upon class changing. The Master of Arms class highlights versatility, having access to Swords, Lances, and Axes; making her the Hoshidan equivalent of a Great Knight, offensively. While it does not have standout stats to cement her in a particular role, there are advantages. Seal Strength can cripple high damage enemies and, if she has proper defense stats, set up safer kills for other units. Life and Death is a risky skill that gives herself and her opponent more base damage. If willing to use this skill, expect high risk for high reward. Her other option is the Merchant class, which emphasizes utility. The Merchant's stat caps emphasize defense and strength at the expense of speed, and are overall not as good a match for Mozu's growths as those of the Master of Arms. It adds Bows/Yumi into the mix, and its two skills are built around each other. Mozu's high Luck (including its growths) makes her a good user for Profiteer, which gives Mozu a chance (based on her Luck) to obtain a Gold Bar for the first 7 turns of the map. Spendthrift allows Mozu to expend a Gold Bar when attacking to increase her damage by 10, while reducing damage taken by 10. It is a much more beneficial version of Life and Death, though Mozu must have Gold Bars readily available to utilize it. If the player has other characters with the skill, they can utilize them to help Mozu acquire Gold Bars and vice versa. Alternatively, having a stockpile in the Convoy can work as well, but Corrin must be on the map in order for that to work. Secondary Class Mozu's secondary class is the Archer class. As an Archer, Mozu benefits from avoiding the front lines, where her low HP stat could give her trouble. This gives her an immediate niche in Conquest, where enemy Sky Knights are numerous and player-controlled archers are few and far between, but are of dubious value in Birthright. Archer provides Quick Draw, which increases Mozu's damage by 4 when initiating combat. Although she will drop her Lances, promoting to a Sniper makes her excellent for taking down enemies with high critical rates and skill activations if she has any. It also gives her Certain Blow to increase her Hit Rate when initiating combat, and Bowfaire to add more strength to her bows. The Kinshi Knight class could be considered an aerial, glass cannon version of the Merchant class as it has the same weapons, but with more mobility and emphasis on Speed and Skill. Even if Mozu is not kept in this class, Air Superiority can give Mozu good presence as an anti-aerial unit, good for some of the late game, heavily Aerial enemy maps, and Amaterasu to give her allies a heal zone. Finally, reclassing Mozu into an Archer gives her time to raise her bow rank before going into the Merchant class. Friendship Class Mozu has three Friendship Units: Oboro, Effie and Nyx. Oboro is only available on Birthright, while Effie and Nyx are available on Conquest. All three are playable on Revelation. * Oboro - Oboro provides the Spear Fighter class, a class whose main weapon is something she is very familiar with. If looking to maximize Mozu's lance prowess, this is the class to be. She first learns Seal Defense to cripple high defense targets like Generals and Great Knights. Swap can be used to give squishy units cover in case the player overextends too deep. In the Spear Master class, she learns Seal Speed as another means to cripple targets and is good against quick units like Ninja, Samurai, and Outlaws. Lancefaire gives her lances more sting. Because it can reach S in lances, she can be a deadly user of the Waterwheel given her strong growths that can make her outshine Oboro herself. Alternatively, Basara gives offensive adaptability with access to Tomes and Scrolls, though Mozu's Magic power is slightly lacking. Nevertheless, she retains her lances and the class provides Rend Heaven, a solid attacking skill against enemies of high Strength. Quixotic is there to boost her activation rates of skills, which can help out generating Gold Bars for her Profiteer skill, or give Rend Heaven that extra percentage to activate. * Effie - Effie provides the Knight class, another class whose main weapon is within Mozu's specialty. Mozu can grab many good defensive skills to give her better lasting power. The class provides Natural Cover, which reduces damage taken when Mozu stands on a tile with terrain effects. This compliments her personal skill, as she can reduce damage taken on those tiles and then regenerate health after tanking hits. The General class provides Wary Fighter, which can further increase her tankiness by denying higher speed enemies from doubling on her. However, the skill will prevent herself from doubling, which could be troubling, as her speed growth is relatively high. Pavise is useful for it can shave off damage from direct weapons. The Great Knight provides Luna, a great attacking skill that ignores half the enemy's defense stats when attacking, and Armored Blow to further add tankiness when she initiates. * Nyx - Nyx provides the Dark Mage class, a class that does not benefit Mozu as much. Mozu's personal magic growth is 15% with Aptitude, making her not ideal for magical classes. However, she can still collect the more useful skills from the Dark Knight class. The class provides her with Seal Magic and Lifetaker, which Seal Magic could decrease magical damage while Lifetaker could provide emergency healing if the healers are unavailable. The skills from the base class (Heartseeker and Malefic Aura) could be useful for allies, but does not directly benefit Mozu as a unit, such as Heartseeker helping to decrease enemy Avoid when Mozu already has little problem hitting and Malefic Aura increasing magical damage when Mozu would not be dealing magical damage to begin with. The Sorcerer class provides Vengeance and Bowbreaker. Vengeance would not be useful for Mozu's rather low Max HP even after promotion. Bowbreaker could be proven useful in Conquest for the large amounts of enemy bowmen. Partner Class *Corrin. Mozu gains Corrin's secondary class upon her marriage, giving her access to some classes she could not otherwise have, such as Oni Savage, Wyvern Rider, and Apothecary lines. However, such planning tends to at cost to other available options for Corrin, so such should be taken into consideration first *Silas / Xander. Silas and Xander offer her the Cavalier line. She will be right at home in this class due to her familiarity with Lances and balanced growths. Elbow Room increases her damage if she is standing on terrain with no effects, making her more dangerous in indoor maps. Shelter could be used to protect an ally in danger. Cavalier offers the Great Knight and Paladin promotions. As a Great Knight she gains increased Strength and Defense at the cost of Speed and Resistance, as well as access to the full weapon triangle. It offers Luna, a useful attacking skill to help her take down bulkier enemies and Armored Blow, which reduces physical damage taken when she initiates the attack. It can be used alongside Life and Death to dish out incredible damage at no extra cost, so long as Mozu initiates the attack. Paladin has more balanced growths than Great Knight. Defender is a useful skill early game to increase her stats in Guard Stance, although it falls off later. Aegis is a useful skill to help make up for her low Resistance, which she should activate often due to her high Skill. Quotes Refer to Mozu/Quotes. Possible Endings Mozu - Rural Power (田舎娘 Inaka Musume lit. Country Girl) : Mozu returned to her village and began rebuilding all by herself. Inspired by her efforts, nearby villages began their own rebuilding efforts. Mozu was eventually hailed as a local hero and humanitarian. ; Mozu and Corrin (Birthright/Conquest) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as a wise King of Valla. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of Dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Mozu also disappeared from sight. According to folktales, she lived happily ever after in a new world. ; Mozu and Leo : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him.. Mozu also disappeared from sight. According to folktales, she lived happily ever after in a new world. ; Mozu and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Mozu and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mozu is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Mozu is the Japanese word for a shrike, a Eurasian species of bird. Trivia *Mozu is the first playable female Villager in the Fire Emblem series. *Mozu was voted as the 25th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Mozu shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Hana from Fates, Anna and Olivia from Awakening. She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Juri Kimura, with Nyx, Yuzu from ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'', and Feh from ''Heroes''. *In the North American localization, Mozu's profile in the Unit Roster says that she is from a village in Nohr, even though her infobox says that she is from a Hoshidan village. *Mozu's artwork from the 4koma Book depicts her wielding a Brass Naginata. *Mozu is the only character in Fates who can be recruited on all three routes that only appears in a Paralogue. *Mozu, Nyx and Izana are the only characters who cannot be fought in any route or DLC map in Fates. Gallery MozuConcept.jpg|Concept art of Mozu MozuConcept (2).jpg|Mozu concept Art File:Cipher Mozume.png|Mozu as a Hoshidan Villager in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Mozu.png|Mozu as a Hoshidan Merchant in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-081HN.png|Mozu as a Nohrian Villager in "Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)". File:Mozume confession.jpg|Mozu's confession scene. File:Mozume portrait.png|Mozu's portrait. File:FEF Mozume My Room Model.png|Mozu's model for the Private Quarters. File:Mozume Villager.png|Mozu's battle model as a Villager. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters